What happens on a plane
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Kono and Steve on a plane trip that goes...different. I suck at summaries!.McKono


**Title**: What happens on a plane...  
**Pairing**: Steve/Kono  
**Spoilers**: none...I think  
**Disclaimer**: blah blah

A/N: this happened to me on a plane trip back from the US, with a friend. Actually I had this big crush on him and just being next to this guy drove me crazy, anyways the trip was super totally uncomfortable and I was freaking out inside because he smelled so delicious...gawwd. Key so this is sorta a real story minus the kissing obviously. ENJOY!

**Fran**

* * *

You know how normal people, like people with regular jobs, look forward to every single weekend? Because you, I mean they, get to spend time with their love ones. Relax, go out with friends, and sleep a little bit late. Maybe even go surfing. Well, I wish I could be one of those people, truth be told. But no, of course not, having a normal weekend is way too much to ask.

I don't remember the last time I slept late or sat home alone reading a book.

Anyways, by the end of this week I had plans. Here comes the regular person thought again. I was going to have bonding time with Malia, girls night out included. I feel like I really need time to talk to a girl, giving that I work with men 24/7 and I needed the distractions. So there I was, making plans with Malia over the phone when Steve shows up. I knew something was up, I just senses just by the look he was giving me. Something was up.

All in all, my weekend plans had drastically changed. No more drinks at bars, I switched that for a plane ticket to LA. Why LA you might wonder? Because that's where our crazy ass suspect had ran off. Steve thought we just couldn't wait until the LA police send him home, we HAD to drag him along ourselves. Perfect. Just perfect.

Danny couldn't come; he has told us he had to take care of Grace for the weekend. Then Chin said he was going to take this opportunity to take Malia out. Which lead me to be, alone.

Like I said before, perfect. Just perfect.

Is not that I don't like trips, I do. It's not that I don't like LA, I do. I just don't like the idea of spending God knows how many hours in a small place with Steve. Not that I don't like Steve either. The problem is that I like him, actually I like way too much and in a very unprofessional way.

Now I end up sitting in a very uncomfortable chair, at the airport, with Steve sitting next to me reading a report. My palms are sweaty. Never happened before. Oh wait! Yeah it happened when I was in high school and my science teacher asked me to work with my crush on a project. Yep, same here. Which is weird since I technically work with him every single day, though this is the first time we've been alone for so long.

God I should have called in sick.

"…_please board in gate D13…"_

"This is us" Steve speaks and I snap out of my inner dilemma. I bend down to grab my bags but he takes them first. He winks and walks in front of me. I feel my knees go weak for a second before following suit.

This is gonna be the longest trip ever.

* * *

I don't really remember the last time I went on a plane. I think it was when I was 19 and I had a surfing competition that was a good long time ago. I do remember I had a great time because I had to sit next to my best friend Gemma and we laughed all the way to LA. It had been fantastic.

Same trip, slightly different story.

Steve walks towards the small hall of the plane, tickets in hand searching for our seats. He has both his suitcase and my bag, ever the gentleman he took them from my hands. Isn't he the cutest? Wait, no. He's not. He's my boss. He's not cute; he's tough and can get me fired for sexual harassment, which is pretty much what I'm doing right now as I stare at his perfect behind while he walks.

Looking that good should be illegal.

He stops and turns around, motioning to our seats. He kindly lets me take the window, though I wanted to refuse since that would leave me trapped between his seat and the window, I had no escape. Perfect.

I sit with a thud, resting my head against the airplane seat sighing heavily. Boy I was mentally tired. All this thinking about the trip got me exhausted.

When I turn my head around I see Steve watching me. It's like his eyes are glued to mine, it is sort of scary if you ask me.

"You're not afraid of flying, right?" he asks me and I smile. He was worried I might get plane sickness. How adorable.

"No, I'm not"

"oh ok, cause if you are that's totally fine." He says "also if you want to puke…"

"Steve" I stop him and he goes silent "can we not talk about someone puking please?"

"Yes, sorry. I was just checking"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna puke ."

"Alright"

_Ladies and gentleman please fasten your seatbelt…_

I take a deep breath again and close my eyes for a brief second. Ok then, let's get this over with.

I look at my watch for the tenth time in, what? An hour? Has it been really just an hour? God I want to go home, I want this damn plane to land already. Why is it so hot in here? And why is Steve wearing two shirts?.

This room is getting smaller by the second or is he moving closer to me? He's, once again, reading the police report from the case, seating casually in his seat, probably not even noticing I'm practically freaking out for having him here, so close. I clean my sweaty palms on my jeans and shift uncomfortably on my seat.

'Kono , control yourself. You're not fifteen anymore, this isn't a schoolgirl crush. He's your boss and no matter how incredibly hot and…oh wait, is that a new perfume? NO! c'mon focus. Focus. Watch the clouds outside. See? Aren't they lovely? Look. '

Steve shifts next to me, rubbing his eyes. He's as exhausted as I am. After all we've been working on this case for days, each clue leads us to nothing. The lack of sleep is written in his handsome face, I feel sorry for him.

"I'm gonna close my eyes a little bit, alright?" he says, shifting to find a comfortable position on his seat. He ends up seating sideways, facing me, a small pillow holding his head. "wake me up when we land"

When we land? Is he going to sleep this whole trip facing me?

"What?" I whisper, he laughs softly at seeing my discomfort.

"I'm kidding. Just poke me if you need anything"

"Ok…"

He's asleep in no time, tiredness taking over his body. I look outside the window again, cause seriously he's so close to me right now I don't think I'd be able to stop my heart from beating so fast. From here I can even smell him, his aftershave, his cologne. Everything that is so fantastically him.

I can't help but look at him for a tiny little moment. He looks so handsome, so free and comfortable. It's like the constant weight I see in his shoulders had been gone to hell. He's in peace, even for a couple of hours.

The temptation of caressing his cheeks is too much. He's so reachable right now; he's so close I can feel his breath and the heat radiating from his body. I want to touch him, I want to stroke his cheek, touch his hair and kiss his forehead (or lips) so much it's insane. It's like my heart is beating fast with desperation and anticipation and God knows what that I don't know how to make it stop, I mean I don't think there's another way…

So I reach for him, slowly, hesitating with every move. If he wakes up and I don't have an excuse, I don't what would I tell him other than I really had to do this. If he doesn't then is just my luck. I touch his cheek my finger tips, barely touching. He's so warm, so soft. Then I cover his cheek with my hand and I could swear I heard him sighed with delight.

There's a moment, a brief tiny little moment, my brain starts whispering to move closer, that this what my chance to do what I'd always wanted to, kiss him. But I stop myself before I could go far. This is wrong. This is oh so wrong. He's my boss, I cannot take the advantage of trying to make a move while he's sleeping. I mean who does that?

All of a sudden his eyes flutter open and I froze. I came to the realization my hand was still on his cheek, as if it were stuck with glue and obviously my brain had decided to stop function for I just couldn't move it away.

He stares at me. Green eyes penetrating my very soul. If I could just breath again would be nice, but somehow I cannot manage to do that because I just forgot how to breath. Then, like some inexplicable force like part of some girly dream of mine, he reaches for my hand, slowly moving it away from his face but never letting go.

"I…" I whisper, somehow frenetically looking for an explanation for my odd behavior but failing miserably. "I…I'm sorry boss. I didn't…"

"No." he says abruptly and I watch him

"I just…"

"Don't" he repeats. "I don't want this moment to be ruin"

A moment, what moment? This. He's calling this 'a moment'

"I was dreaming" he speaks, his hand still holding mine "that you were there, next to me. You touched my face and…when I felt it, really felt it, I knew it was real. It wasn't part of a twisted fantasy of mine" his last words become a whisper, lowering his voice just so I could hear him.

And his eyes bore to me again and I don't know if he's dreaming or I am. Maybe I feel asleep too, maybe this is MY fantasy and not his. Because this cannot be really happening. I cannot be in a plane, my boss holding my eyes and his face moving closer and closer to me. Is this real?

Then I'm proved wrong when his lips softly crashes into mine. His lips move gently upon my own, his hand come to rest on my hips, just barely touching and I just wished I could break the space between us but then I remember I'm in a public place and there're a lot of people watching. We don't want to deliver a free show. So my arms move to rest on his shoulders and I moan unconsciously when he sucks at my bottom lip. We break apart briefly for him to move me against my seat, half of his body on top of mine. His lips find mine again on a more passionate kiss than the first one.

"excuse me…"

I move aside briefly and there's a pretty fly attendant staring at us. Are we about to be told off for making out a plane?. She looks embarrassed, a pink flushed creeping on her cheeks.

"you need to fasten your seatbelts, we're about to land" she speaks. Steve moves to his seat, fixing his hair casually as well as his shirt and fasten his seatbelt. I smile politely at her and she winks, looking briefly at Steve like she understands, really. Maybe she thinks we're newlyweds or something. I wish.

Steve grabs my hand as the woman walks away from us, his eyes shine with delight and amusement and I cannot help but feel all sorts of butterflies in my belly because right now, right this moment, Steve is all mine.

"I have to say" he speaks, "this has to be the best trip ever, don't you think?"

Yep, I can't wait for another trip already.

**THE END**


End file.
